A Mouse's Ears
by Lenadexil
Summary: Four times that Hare teased Doremouse's ears, with some interesting consequences. Christmas fic for Maverrat! Hope you enjoy!


**So, let's see…this is my Christmas present to Maverrat. She showed me a picture of her favorite Ronnie!Mouse pic and…I got the idea from this! **

**I don't own anything, it all belongs to Yana Toboso!**

The first time it happened, he'd only been teasing, trying to take Doremouse's mind off of the most recent time Cat had tried to catch him. He'd had an arm around him, most of the cold demeanor he tended to have gone in the confines of his home. Hare had leaned over and kissed Doremouse's ear; when he did, he accidently nibbled it. Doremouse had jumped and shivered, staring at Hare.

Hare stared back before slowly leaning over and experimentally nibbling on his ear again. Doremouse whimpered a bit and shivered, eyes slipping closed as a bit of a blush rose to his face.

"H-Hare…"

"Yes?" he stared down at the mouse, rubbing his back a bit.

"Why'd you bite my ear?" he blinked, staring up at him.

"…No reason." He looked away, tapping his foot rapidly. Doremouse knew that was one of his habits when he was being nervous and trying to hide it. Doremouse sighed but nodded and leaned against him.

"Okay. Uh…can I stay here tonight? Please?" he didn't want to go as he was afraid Cat was waiting to ambush him against later. Hare stared at him and nodded.

"Of course." he nodded and pet the top of his head.

The second time it happened, they'd been sleeping. Doremouse lay next to Hare, being held in his arms. He snuggled closer in sleep before his body stiffened, a whimper escaping him at what he felt.

Hare, in his sleep, had latching onto one of Doremouse's ears and began nibbling on it gently. His arms kept the smaller male next to him as he nibbled away, clearly dreaming. Doremouse lay there, shivering and moaning a bit before he raised a hand to his mouth to keep the noises quiet.

His eyes went wide when he realized his member was hardening in his pajama pants, Hare's nibbles only feeding to it. He bit his lip and very slowly turned in Hare's arms, being sure not to wake him up, freezing when he felt him shift a bit before he went back to his dream – and to nibbling on Doremouse's ear.

Bringing one hand up to his mouth to stifle his moans, he pushed the tops of his pants down with his free hand enough for his hardened length to bob up and out of them. He shivered, bolts of pleasure running down his spine and to his groin from Hare's nibbles and bites. Doremouse slowly wrapped a hand around his member, starting to stroke slowly as he bucked his hips.

He trailed his fingertips over the head of his arousal, teasing the slit at the tip and causing more shivers to run through him. Biting his lip hard, he let his other hand move down to join the other, cupping his balls, fondling and rolling them in his fingers as Hare continued to dream – and nibble – on.

He moaned a bit before biting harder when suddenly Hare began to chew on his ear, causing bolts of pleasure to shoot to his brain and groin, causing the heat to pool even more. His hand began to move faster as his fingers rolled his balls more, his hips bucking more as he fought not to scream. He found himself hoping, no begging, that Hare would chew again, the jolts of pleasure were what he needed…almost…there!

He buried his face in the pillow at another set of chewing, his eyes shutting tight as he came all over his hand, spilling his pearly white seed as the jolts continued to run through him. He kept his face buried as he came down from his high, hoping Hare would stay asleep. He slowly looked over his shoulder to make sure he was still asleep.

He let out a sigh as Hare rolled over, snoring quietly.

The third time it had happened, they'd been laying on the couch. Hare had been reading and petting Doremouse's head before he simply leaned over and started chewing on his ears. Doremouse whimpered a bit and looked at him.

"What're you…d-doing?"

"I'm bored." Hare replied simply, still chewing a bit.

"But…why are you chewing on my ear?" he whimpered a bit, not because it hurt but because it was sending slight jolts down his spine.

"I don't really know." Hare honestly couldn't tell him why he was doing it. He'd noticed since he first accidentally bit Doremouse's ear, he'd have a reaction each time he did it. This time, he noticed the slight shivers that ran down the other's back.

Doremouse whimpered a bit and tightened his hold on Hare's shirt just a bit. It always felt good for some reason and he was worried Hare would start to exploit it. .

…Nah. Hare would never do that to him.

The fourth time they were in bed, Doremouse under Hare as the taller stroked his member. He whimpered as he felt the others fingers thrusting into him, his hips bucking to meet them. He gasped when Hare pulled his fingers out suddenly and replaced them with his member, the tip pressing against Doremouse's entrance.

"Ready?" he asked him, staring down at him.

"Y-yes…" Doremouse whimpered a bit, pleasure spiking through him as Hare squeezed his length. He panted as Hare's quick, short thrusts eventually buried him in to the hilt. "Oh gods…"

"So tight…" Hare couldn't stop a moan as he quickly began to thrust in and out of his lover slowly. His hand continued to stroke up and down his arousal, stroking Doremouse in time with his thrusts. He glanced up, blinking at what had caught his attention.

Doremouse panted and moaned, bucking his hips back in time with Hare's as the taller claimed his body as his own. But that wasn't what Hare had noticed. He had seen them, Doremouse's ears, twitching a bit as he writhed in pleasure. Hare didn't think about it for more than a second. He leaned up and took one of his lover's ears between his teeth, nibbling and chewing on it.

"Oh! Oooh, Hare!" Doremouse moaned and cried out, the pleasure shooting from his ears down his spine to his groin and right into his member that Hare was still stroking. "More!"

Hare continued to chew on his lover's ear as he angled his hips, striking the bundle of nerves buried inside of him. Doremouse's eyes went wide, his sense starting to become overstimulated. Hare smirked and aimed for that spot inside of him.

Releasing his hold on his lover's ear, he whispered an order to him.

"Come for me now, Doremouse."

Doremouse screamed when Hare grabbed hold of his ear again, chewing frantically as he hit his sweet spot again and again. Hare felt his lover tighten and watched him as he came, spilling his seed on their stomachs. Hare let go of Doremouse's member and ear, grabbing his hips as he thrust a few more times, finally spilling his seed deep inside of him, claiming the body beneath him as his.

Doremouse whimpered and moaned as he felt the heat of Hare's seed filled him before the other pulled out of him, lying next to him. He panted a bit and stroked Doremouse's hair.

"Wh-why'd you…b-bite my ear?" he panted out, staring at him.

"You seemed to like it when I did it all the other times. I was right." He smirked at him a bit, kissing him. "Now, get some rest. We're meeting the Mad Hatter for his tea party tomorrow."

Doremouse nodded and nuzzled against him. "I love you." He whispered before he fell asleep.

Hare smiled at him and kissed his forehead before laying his head down.

"I love you too."

**And…there! That…was my first lemon and there were kinda two…good gods. Well, hope you enjoyed, Mav! ^_^**


End file.
